Blue Turqoise Cowboyhats and Fred Weasley
by OrderofthePheonixAuror
Summary: Fred and george need emplyeees, Victoria (torri) needs a job, Salem (wich is a girl) is dating Harry and Ray Anne is torn between to lovers(kinda funny) PLZ PLZ PLZ! READ AND REVIEW! (not as dumb as it sounds, i swear)
1. Default Chapter

Fred Weasley gazed avidly out side his shop window; Thinking that he would like nothing more than to cause a very painful death to the person that developed the formula for rain. He was brooding over the fact that he would not get home in time to play a "just for fun" quiditch game with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Tom and Rick but would probably be stuck inside taking inventory "If only we had some help around here. I could get them to do it all" he thought to himself. He was just thinking about the fastest way to commit suicide with a rag and a bottle of Clarissa Cleanness's magical- anything-not-clean-or-  
  
"FRED!" Fred jumped and gave a small yelp at being a dressed un- warningly without the slightest bit of a warning by his twin"  
  
"Wha?" Fred answered uncertainly.  
  
"Oy!" "I've been sayin' your name for ten minutes. We got a customer" he finished nodding his head toward the door. Fred also noticed that he was looking a mixture of worried and hysterical.  
  
The moment Fred turned around her could see why. Standing in the door way was a woman. She wasn't just like any woman; she had elbow length espresso brown hair, porcelain skin, and the most brilliant green eyes he had ever seen. She wore muggle clothes; a pair of faded blue jeans and a black fitted T-shirt with all the hems cut off, over that she wore a hot pink tank-top. Her accessories were a different story, she wore a pair of ratty, royal blue Chuck-Taylor sneakers and perched up top her head was a turquoise blue sparkly cowboy hat.  
  
Fred was awoken by Georges prod in the ribs. He signaled toward the girl and Fred realized that his mouth was wide open. "May we help you?" Fed asked trying not to stair to too much at that irregular hat  
  
She looked absolutely petrified by being addressed so directly "Erm...I think." She paused as if trying to force the sentence out of her self. "You have a Help wanted sign up...and I need a job" she finished frankly. He noted that she spoke with an American accent  
  
Fred and George exchanged looks. George shrugged and left to go down to the base ment. "Well what kind of magical back round do you have?" he asked, thinking that she looked vaguely familiar  
  
"Well I lived in America until I was nine and then my parents moved to France because they are both Magical photographers, and then I got the letter when I was eleven. I had been accepted to Hogwarts. After I graduated. Witch was just a few months ago I qualified for Auror training, so I need a job to put me through that." She said as if she had said it one- thousand times before.  
  
Fred nodded. "Well we will need you to fill out this résumé' and give it back to us tomorrow so we can decide."  
  
The girl took the resume' and stuck it underneath her hat and walked out. Fred looked after her then realized that he didn't even know her name. He ran out of the store and down Diagon Alley, but she was no-where to be seen. He trudged up to his store and helped Georges with inventory.  
  
Torri felt the warm water run through her hair and down her back, she could here the muffled sound of the radio and her two roommates voices, Salem and Ray Anne. There was a knock on the door and Salem poked her tan face in the door "Torri! Are you gonna be done soon!" she demanded.  
  
Torri shut off the tap and pulled on a thin purple towel "Why, got a date with that mystery wizard again tonight?" Salem had been seeing the same person for three weeks now and Ray Anne and Torri still had no idea who he was.  
  
"Never you mind!" snapped Salem as she tapped her wand on the sink and it immediately began to discharge hot water from the silver tap. Torri noticed a hint of a smile on Salem's face  
  
Torri ran into the living room and threw herself next to Ray Anne on the deep couch that Ray Anne used as a bed. "Fine, don't tell us! We'll just stalk you any way." She teases as Salem slammed the door on a hurt looking Ray Anne who picked up Torri's application.  
  
"Victoria, what would you say was you best subject in school?" she asked trying to act like a reporter but failing miserably.  
  
Torri stared at her with a blank expression "Hmmm...Well everyone knows that I was the best at charms but I was also a bombshell at potions"  
  
Ray Anne laughed, the day Torri was good at potions was the day that Harry Potter was the heir of Slytherin. Just then there was a knock on the door, Torri was busy filing out her resume' when Ray Anne screamed "Go Away!"  
  
"Ray Anne!" Torri said while she got up to answer the door, but just as she about reached out for the door knob Ray Anne came and pushed her out of the way with her elbow, Torri figured that their must me some one on important on the other side of the door or else Ray Anne wouldn't have acted like a lunatic. She didn't question this Ray Anne normally had her reasons for acting like a complete buffoon.  
  
Ray Anne answered the door, standing there was a tall black haired man with green eyes, "Oh, Salem's dating a celebrity" she thought looking at the lightning shaped scar on his fore head.  
  
"HARRY POTTER!?!?!?!" Ray Anne screamed so loudly she sent their house elf, Rosy, fleeing up-stairs in fear. "Oh my God!!!" Ray Anne had been one of Harry's adoring groupies back in Hogwarts. "Can you sign my broomstick!?!?!" At this comment Harry gave the door a second look as if it would be an excellent date for the night instead of Salem.  
  
Torri interrupted "She doesn't really have a broomstick you know...she was being literal."  
  
"I figured" said Harry as if that though had never had occurred to him before.  
  
"Oh..well never mind then" Torri said while going back to her resume'. Harry was looking at the door now as if he would like to kiss it if it said "yes" to dating him. Torri got the impression that Harry fancied lumber a tad bit more than humans.  
  
Right on queue, Salem came out of the bathroom, her black hair curled into ringlets, her make up was simple an she was wearing robes of dark green "to match Harry's eyes." Of Coursed Torri didn't say this out loud she had had enough to deal with without having Salem's boy friend hate her  
  
"Where are you going?!" Ray Anne said sounding more like Salem's father than a friend, which was saying something, Salem's dad was an Amish Christian farmer.  
  
"To the park and then to the Tree Broomsticks to visit a friend" Harry said looking taken aback by Ray Anne's rude comment.  
  
"Ok well have a good time then." Torri said winking to Salem as she shut the door behind them. Giving Ray Anne one last reproachful look she walked back to the living room and started on her resume'. After about an hour Ray Anne said she couldn't stand those two having fun and her stuck in the house, so she left to go to the village that they live in , Hogsmeade.  
  



	2. jobs

Ray Anne walked into Quiditch equipment and other stuff, she needed to buy a broom, she loved playing quiditch, after Fred and George left, her and Salem tried out for the beater's position. Ever since then she had been playing quiditch for fun when ever she got the chance, she was staring at the model of the Firebolt that had just came out, when a tall brown haired man stepped beside her, he was wearing an old Gryffindor sweater with a crimson quaffle on the front, she wasn't sure because her had graduated by the time she had gotten to Hogwarts, but she thought this was the legendary Oliver Wood.  
"I wish I had one of these babies's" she sighed, he spoke in a handsome Irish accent.  
"Top model, ministry approved speed of 176,673.5 miles per hour, precision balancing, enhance cushioning charm, polished cherry wood handle, excellent for speed, beach tree twig tail, best for agility and movement and an anti-breaking and weather resistant charms, wonder how much" Ray Anne said longingly  
"Ouch" Wood said as if the price really did cause him emotional and physical pain, "Seven-Hundred Galleons"  
Ray Anne seriously thought she saw tears well up in his eyes, "well, the price will go down once a newer model comes out, but of course by then their will be no point in buying this one any more." She finished before she got to out of control.  
Wood nodded understandingly, "Well, you seem to know and awful lot about Quiditch, what's your name" he asked  
Ray Anne felt her self blush slightly but answered "Ray Anne" coolly as though she was asked that every day. "I played Beater for Gryffindor my third year after Fred and George Weasley left, I was nothing on them of course but I could make my way."  
"Ahhhh yes, the infamous year when Gryffindor lost both beaters and a seeker" he looked off into space "Of course I had already been graduated for tow years by then but when I found out i nearly cried"  
Ray Anne laughed but she could tell wood did not find this a laughing matter by the way he was staring into space, then he checked hi watch and said "Oh, bugger, is that the time, I better be off, I have to meet some friends in a local pub, see you later?"  
"Sure any time you're free; I live right around the corner in that brick Victorian house with about ten-thousand kneazles running around" she finished. She laughed a little bit as she tried to picture Wood trying to get past Torri's entire collection of cat like beasts"  
Oliver smiled at her and walked off toward the Three Broomsticks, it was getting dark out so she decided to go into the tiny candle lit tea shop and drown her troubles in a mixture if tea leaves and Vodka.  
  
Fred unlocked the door to the shop and paced around the store, it was Eight o'clock in the morning and no one really showed up until nine, but that gave him and George to get everything ready. He saw a blue cowboy hat approach the door, and sure enough it was the same girl that came in yesterday. She approached the counter and handed Fred back the application just as George came out of the cellar. Fred read and re-read the application, of what he could see between the ink drops and the pumpkin juice dribbles she looked like a very good person to employ, she didn't ask for much, ten sickles per hour, no requests for paid vacation and she lived in Hogsmead so when the school students came to visit for the weekend she could find out what all the latest crazes were.  
"You don't want any days off?" George asked and Fred was instantly reminded if Percy, he felt his nose cringe a little bit at the though of having to work with a female Percy, some one, he was sure would end up dead.  
"What ever you would like me to work I'll work it" she said.  
"Name, Victoria Burr, Age, eighteen, sex female, height, 5'9", eyes, green, any thing else we should know, mothers grand mothers maiden name, any dismembered cousins?" George asked.  
"No, except that I prefer it if you called me Torri instead of Victoria she said.  
"Done deal, start tomorrow and we aren't open Sundays so you can have that day off, I suppose, unless you want to come and stare at the door for sixteen hours at a time." Fred joked.  
Torri Smiled "Thanks a lot she said as she walked out the door. Fred couldn't help hoping that she stayed until closing tomorrow, he then found him self staring after this unusual girl. 


	3. chapter3

Fred paced his room, it was 4:30 in the morning and he couldn't sleep, for some unknown reason he kept thinking about Victoria and her hat. He thought that she was the strangest woman he had ever met, but there was something else about her that he couldn't explain, there was something intriguing about her, he thought that a bit of music might cheer him up, but there was just the theme song for a walk to remember on, nit exactly up lifting, he changed the channel, miss you by Blink 182 came on, next channel, my heart will go on, November Rain, I wont forget you, lay your hands on me..Ect.ect finally he steeled on Tossin and turning by the great Peter Criss. Seeing as the song pretty much described all that he was able to do in his bed, and there wasn't even a beautiful woman there to keep him company. He sank back into bed and had other interrupted dreams of blue cowboy hats and giant mules.  
  
Torri finished off the sketch that she was drawing; she had paid very close attention to him earlier today and was pretty sure that she had captured him correctly, his ginger hair, his joking smile, his magnificent blue eyes that seemed to laugh even when he wasn't sad, of course Torri didn't know this but he just seemed like the kind of person that would always, make you laugh and always be there for you no matter what. She gazed dreamily at the fire place in the living room, she was sitting on a crimson chintz arm chair with he4r sketch book on her lap, she had a cup of her tea next to her and she had slipped in a little bit I whisky for flavor. She always put alcohol in everything, but if people thought her drinking was bad then they haven't seen Ray Anne. Ray Anne's favorite companion on a lonely summer's night was vodka. Torri liked vodka, but not as much as Ray Anne, Torri seriously thought that if  
  
Ray Anne had her pick between Josh Beckem, or vodka she would probably choose vodka.  
She watched a Rosy came muttering into the living room, she was a free elf but chose to stay in the house. The house that Torri, Salem and Ray Anne lived in had been in Ray Anne's family for over five century's Ray Anne, who despised the enslavement of any thing living had set her free, but Rosy was deeply insulted be this so she no longer considered Ray Anne as part of the family and that she would rather serve mudbloods or blood traitors rather than "Mistress's little demon" as she so often called her. Torri often reefed to the accursed thing as "The useless servant that lived in the crawl space above the filthy attic" ok so it was a bit drawn out but the thing deserved it.  
"I see mistress Burr is home today, Rosy always looks forward to madam Burrs threats if death to rosy" then she muttered under her breath "Because miss Burr does not have a husband and is the daughter of a decent family but no she has to become a blood traitor, and we hears that she has voices in her head"-  
"Keep talking and I will have voices in my head you little scum"  
"Any thing young Victoria wishes. Filthy little brad she is"  
By no Torri had just grabbed hold of Rosie's doily she used as a dress and hurled her down to the basement. It was ten o'clock and neither one of her room mates would probably be home any time soon so she decided to go to bed early even though she wasn't at all tired.  
  
She awoke at 7:30 in the morning, pulled on a blue tie-die long hippie skirt, a small fitted sex pistols concert T-shirt, pulled her thick black hair into two low buns on the bottom of her neck, slipped in a pair of brown cowboy boots and of course laid her blue sparkly cowboy hat on her neatly fixed head. A passer by would think her highly unusual but Torri found no shame in being different, she didn't envy any one, and she was completely proud of her body from her large feet to her curvy hips thighs and waist to her favorite hat. She fixed her self a cup of tea before setting off for work. (She wasn't a big break fast eater.)  
When she arrived at work Fred and George were already there, George was talking to a head of a man she did no know and Fred was counting a stack of Galleons at least twenty feet high. He looked up at her and winked in a playful way, she got the impression that he was not shy at all.  
The head in the fire place vanished and George walked over to the counter and showed her how to work every thing, so by the time the first customer came she was ready to prove her self. He was a tall gangly red haired man that looked as if he could be brothers with the twins. When he opened his mouth to speak Fred but in "Hello their sir, you look like a fine up standing gentlemen of the future can this beautiful vixen, he cocked his head toward Torri, help you with any thing?"  
The ,man looked as if he would like to hurt Fred very much but continued to stair at Fred, then he said almost monotonically, "Mum says be home for dinner" then loosing the robotic look, "I see you two have found help then?"  
"Yes little brother, this is Veronica Burr"- started Fred  
"Straight out of Hogwarts, and still singe"- George stated  
"She enjoys long rides on broom sticks"- Fred starting again before he caught himself at what he was saying.  
Torri was laughing rather hard at this, perhaps it was because she would have made that exact same joke if Fred had not or maybe it was just that she had been friends with Ray Anne for so long that she was used to this kind of humor. For a moment while every one was still laughing Fred and her caught each others eye's the met for a tenth of a second before she forced her concentration onto the list of things the needed to order for the store while Fred busied himself talking to George and his brother about some guy named Oliver and a girl he had net in a pub yesterday in Hogsmead.  
  
"He says he really fancies her" their brother said  
"Well he describer her to me, long blood red hair, porcelain skin, round indigo eyes"- said George dreamily  
"Taste's just like a sugar quill. God you people she's not a sweat, she may look like one but"-  
"Hmm...Sounds a lot like Ray Anne" Torri thought, but she didn't have time to dwell on thoughts of Ray Anne, because just then Ray Anne walked in looking rather more confused then usual, she observed the store, then at the sight of Torri she approached the counter, all three of the Weasley's were still engrossed about the new Firebolt. "What are you doing here?" Torri hissed, "I am supposed to be working Ray!  
Ray Anne looked completely unfazed and answered "Put the emphasis on the word supposed" she smiled a little bit then she gazed around the shop, her eyes rested on George or Fred, Torri didn't know which one it was. "If I ever hear you complain about the other employees I swear I will curse you but into no-existent oblivion"  
"They are my boss Ray Anne"  
"So, never stopped me," she said as she walked over to the twins to help her reach something very high up on the shelves, although Torri had know idea what Ray Anne would want with a headless hat; she assumed that this was all just a trick to get them to give her their undying love and affection. Ray Anne was good at that, she had elbow waist length blood red hair curled into tight ringlets, it wasn't poofy bit it just seemed to fall about her face, she wasn't to tall 5' 6" and she knew how to get what ever she wanted. Torri was deeply impressed when Fred walked away from her to talk to herself (George and his brother, Ron, Torri heard him say to Ray Anne, were still goggling at her asking her if she needed any thing such as a glass of water, flask of fire whisky ,some one to sleep with-)  
"Friend of yours?" he asked as he joined Torri in the store room.  
"I'll be sire to get her a restraining order right after work" Torri said flatly, that is exactly why Ray Anne couldn't go into the Hogs Head any more, or Honey Dukes. Torri pitied her flirtatious friend.  
"Oh no it's okay; really I just think she's taken an interest in my two brothers"  
"She takes an interest in every man." She said using the same flat tone,  
"Oh," said Fred apparently emotionally hurt by Torri's tone of voice  
"why does he want to talk to me?" she thought "why cant her just go back to the store and flirt with Ray Anne the way all normal people should do.?!?!" She was becoming increasingly angry at having this much attention drawn to herself and not one of her friends.  
"Right, I'll just um, I'll just leave you to what ever your doing then," she said looking still a little hurt she started to slouch away.  
Then Torri realized that she didn't want him to go, "Wait!" she called out.  
"Yes?" he asked looking a bit more cheerful but still a bit confused.  
"Um, um," "Danm it! She thought why the Hell am I drawing him back here?!?!" "I was just wondering where you store the dung bombs, were all out up front" nice save she thought.  
Fred, looking a little hurt at her question stood on a crate and pulled down a large tin box, "Now you want to be careful ,the don't smell unless you drop them and this is a big tin, are you sure you wanna try this?"  
"Why! Because I'm a woman!?" she retorted  
"What? No, I uh, I just thought"-  
"Well you thought wrong!" she screamed as she grabbed the box and stormed off, but half way up the stairs, a black cat came streaking in front of her; it all happened in a matter of seconds, she was climbing up the stair's a black cat came out in front of her, she screamed and dropped the box of dung bombs, as she fell backwards she noticed a disgusting smell, then was face first in Fred's. Um... Man hood.  
"OH SHIT!" She thought as Fred let out a yelp of pain and three pairs of feet were running toward the cellar. "Danm it Danm it Danm it Danm it!!!!!!!" she thought as she looked up she was George, Ron and Ray Anne all looking at her with their eye brows raised and Fred was blushing the same color as Ray Anne's hair he was also looking as if he would like to make a joke out of it but was in far to much pain to manage. Torri stood up and mutters "Sorry," to Fred and ran up the stairs ant out the door, once she was sure that know one was following her, she apperated to her house, took out five bottles of vodka and prepared herself for a very lonely night. 


End file.
